How a Team is Built
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: "Our stories are all kind of ugly." "I guess that is what keeps us together." The Bat team adds a new member from Bludhaven. Set in a different time and place-but in the same world. (If that makes any sense) AU. {Appearances by most of the bat-family including someone I never planned on writing.}


**Author's Note.** And Quiet-Raindrop—who did NOT die . . . . If there is a word for having a million (more like 20) stories in your head but never feeling like sitting down and typing them all out-that is the vicious loop I am stuck in. That being said: I wrote this for my "In Which" series but it took on a life of its own so I wanted to give it proper due by itself. As I re-read it (after brushing the dust off) I was kind of shocked by how much I liked it which either means I am flattering myself way too much or it actually is decent. Also there is an appearance by Jason, who I told myself that I would never write b/c I couldn't really get a grip on his character, but here he is. Let me know.

 **Disclaimer** : Still no proof that I own the rights to these characters and there will probably never will be.

* * *

 **How a Team is Built**

Nightwing through open the window and crawled back into his apartment.

It had been a long night, he needed to regroup and assess the situation.

Two-face had escaped Arkham last week and had been wreaking havoc in Bludhaven. It had been causing him problems with both his night and day

jobs.

It would be nice if Gotham could keep their problems to themselves.

But he had found something tonight that might help him.

Turning the computer chip in his hand, he plug it into the computer and waited for it to load.

He took off his equipment and warmed up the old coffee in the pot. How old it was, he was afraid to think about.

Hearing the computer chime, he went back in to check the computer.

When he tapped at the screen though, everything seemed to be frozen.

What was going on?

The screens went dark and Dick stared at them wondering what was going on.

Was the computer chip he had found a virus that crashed his system? It had better not be. He didn't have the money to replace everything.

A green glow shown out from the screen in the form of a green mask.

"What is going on?"

Dick tried to get control of his computer but he couldn't make any headway with it.

" _Sorry for the interruption Nightwing."  
_

Dick froze.

He didn't know whether he froze because of the voice or the fact that the voice knew his name.

" _I was hoping that you could share some information."_

"What kind of information?"

He asked the question out loud unsure if the voice could hear him.

"Who are you?" He asked again as he tried to regain control of his computer.

" _A friend I believe. I'm called Oracle."_

"Oracle?" He repeated.

" _Yes._ " The neutral computer generated voice said. _"I was to contact you in order to ask for some information that you obtained earlier."_

Information?

Dick held the computer chip in his hand.

"How do you know about that? What group are you apart of?"

The green mask was silent for a moment.

" _Batman send me to contact you."_

Batman?

Dick blinked behind his mask.

He had never been in contact with Gotham's dark knight at any time.

Sure he had read the stories and seen the news, but he had never actually talked to him.

"You work for him?"

" _I work_ _with_ _him."_ The voice corrected.

Dick got the impression that the voice had been offended.

"What does he want with me?"

" _He wants the computer chip that you recovered tonight from one of Two-Face's men. It's encoded and only I have the capabilities to decode it."_

"Oh, really?"

Dick didn't like having his skills insulted.

" _No offense to you of course. You're system just isn't capable. Plus I actually have key to decode it. Batman recovered that part a few days ago."_

"Let's say I do this—what do I get out of the deal?"

There was more silence.

" _I wouldn't have guessed that you would want to make a deal of it, but Batman's objective is to get Two-Face back into Arkham."_

"So if I turn the information over, he promises to capture Two Face?"

" _Yes."_

Dick rubbed his jaw. He had enough problems to deal with without facing Two Face as well and seeing how the villain was from Gotham, it should be

Gotham's hero how should bring him back.

"Fine. How do I get it to you?"

"Batman wants to meet you on the top of Wayne Tower in Gotham. You can give him the chip there."

Dick shook his head.

"No way. If he wants it, he can come here."

If this was some sort of trap, Dick wanted to be in his own city.

There was more silence.

" _Fine. He will meet you on top of the Bludhaven national bank at one a.m."_

"Will you be there?"

" _No._ "

Dick frowned.

"Fine. I'll be there."

" _Very well. I'll let you have your computer back."_

The green mask went away and Dick's computer blipped back to its normal screen.

The voice wasn't lying, the chip was in a code and despite his best efforts, he couldn't decode it.

* * *

Circling the building once, Batman could not be seen. He was late.

Nightwing dropped onto the building and careful checked the surroundings.

"You're late."

Nightwing spun around to find Batman standing on the edge of the roof.

He tried not to be intimidated.

"You came for something?"

"Oracle said that you had something to give."

"As long as you get rid of that madman."

Both men stared at each other.

"Catch." Batman threw something towards him.

Nightwing caught the small object easily and stared it over. It seemed like some sort of small electronic device.

"Place it in your ear."

A communication device?

He placed it in his ear and gave it a tap.

" _Oracle here. Glad you made it on time._ " The hollow voice said in his ear.

"I wasn't late. I was waiting for you to show up."

"I was already here." Batman countered.

"Really?" Nightwing said in disbelief.

" _Gentlemen, we are losing focus."_

"I thought you said that you wouldn't be here, Oracle." He said pointedly.

" _I decided to be here in spirit. I was afraid of a clash of egos between you two."_

He had to smile a bit at this.

Nightwing pulled the chip out and stared at it.

"You _promise_ to get Two Face out of Bludhaven?"

"That has always been the plan."

Dick tossed him the chip.

"Fine then. Just get him out."

Batman caught it just as easily.

Nightwing stared at the ground for a moment.

"And how did you know about—"

The Batman was gone.

* * *

True to his word at least, Two Face was caught and put back in Arkham.

Nightwing went back to his business until a few weeks past and one night his computers froze up again.

A green mask filled the black screen.

"What is it now?" Dick huffed. "And do you have to freeze my system?"

" _Just want to make sure you are paying attention."_

"I'm listening." He said with a huff.

He had no idea who this person was. This was annoying.

" _This afternoon, you captured a person of interest that Batman needs to learn something from._ "

"I didn't capture anyone." Dick argued.

" _Not Nightwing. Dick Grayson. You brought a criminal down to the station. Arnold Harris."  
_

"How long have you known who I am?" He demanded.

" _From the beginning. You think Batman would contact someone who he knew nothing about?"_

"I wish you would have told me." Dick practically growled.

He felt naked even though his mask was still on. Having someone know who he was—who Nightwing was . . .

"So what do you want now?"

He could have sworn there was a laugh. It sounded creepy with the computerized voice.

" _We need Dick Grayson to ask Harris about his connection with a Gotham gang known as the Edge."_

"The Edge? That's lame."

" _Well their habit of gun running isn't. We need to know what he knows. He was a member at one time."_

Dick crossed his arms.

"No."

" _No?"_

"No. I'm not Batman's lackey. If he wants to know something, he can find out for himself."

Dick started trying to get control of his computer back.

" _Not so fast. I thought you want to help people. Stopping this gang could help a lot of people."_

"You assume too much." He argued back. However Oracle had gotten into his system, he had a firm grip.

" _That's why you are a hero isn't it? Richard John Grayson. Orphaned at a young age after a tragic accident at a circus. Grew up in various foster homes . . ."_

"Stop it!"

The voice stopped talking.

"You have no right." Dick felt himself getting angry.

" _I apologize."_ It was hard to accept an apology from a computer voice.

"I refuse to help. I brought in Harris in Bludhaven which means that he is up to no good in Bludhaven. If whatever Batman is working on involves this

city I have to know."

" _He won't see it that way."_

"That's just unfair.

Oracle didn't argue the point.

"I'll only help if he will let me in on what he is working on."

" _Hold on a moment."_

Oracle seemed to be gone for a while but Dick's computers were still frozen. After a while, the voice returned.

" _Can you be in Gotham tomorrow?"_

"When and where? And for what?"

" _The clocktower in Gotham. Sometime after midnight is fine."_

"And who will I meet there? Him?"

He could almost feel a smile.

" _No. Disappointed?"_

"I'm going to meet you?" He guessed. "I suppose that is something."

" _Wear your earpiece that Batman left with you. Contact me when you are close. I would hate for my traps to fry you by accident."_

"Traps?" Dick questioned, but the green mask faded and his screens blipped back to normal.

Tomorrow in Gotham was going to be interesting.

* * *

Nightwing approached the clock tower in Gotham carefully. He had really no idea what to expect. The city seemed quite and he landed on a roof that lay

across from where Oracle supposedly was. He still wasn't sure that this was a risk he should take. This Oracle guy could be anyone.

He tapped his earpiece.

"Oracle? I'm in the area."

" _Indeed you are. Why are you all the way over there? Land on the roof. There is a panel with a handle on it."_

The voice cut off and Nightwing stared over at the clock tower in confusion.

How did he—oh, the earpiece probably had GPS. Oracle seemed to have all sorts of fancy toys.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, he pushed off and landed on the roof with a roll. The door was easy enough to spot and he opened it up and

dropped on through.

He landed in a surprisingly shaped room filled with monitors and wires.

In his mind, the CIA couldn't possibly have as much tech as this guy did.

"Hello?"

His voice kind of echoed in the open space. He realized how tall the ceiling was to accommodate the clock part of the building. You could actually see

the gears move.

"Sorry to make you wait. Problems on the streets."

"That's fin—."

Dick heard his voice cut off but he didn't know why.

Maybe it was her green eyes. It may have been her red hair–or some sort of combination that made her the most beautiful woman he felt that he had

seen in his life.

Her mouth quirked upwards at the corners.

"Not expecting a person in a wheelchair, were you?"

He blinked and focused on her more carefully.

"I hadn't really noticed." He said honestly. There was a chance he may have never noticed.

She frowned for a moment, but then a smile evened out.

"Nightwing, I trust then?"

He blinked a few more times.

"Yeah, that's . . . yeah."

"Nice suit."

"Th . . . thanks." He wasn't sure what to say.

A beep issued from one of the machines.

"Hold on."

He watched her roll herself towards one of the screens and start typing.

"Can I get you tea or something?"

"No . . . no . . . I'm . . . fine."

"Are you sure? You seem out of it."

"I'm pretty sure that is a recent development."

She turned her head long enough to smile at him.

The sounds of typing filled the air. After a brief moment, she turned back around to face him.

"So, you're Dick Grayson."

"And you're Oracle."

"Barbara." She tacked on.

Dick felt himself repeat her name.

"I assume you have a lot of questions."

He honestly couldn't think of one.

"Yes? No?" She teased.

"How about you start telling me about Harris?"

She nodded.

"Last year in Gotham he was part of a Gotham gang that basically sells guns to other gangs. After his time in prison, he was released and seemed to

be living a straight life again. However, three months ago he moved to Bluhaven where we believe he has started up his own gun running gang. If his

gang and the Edge join forces . . ."

"Bad things. I get it."

He stared over the pictures that she had brought up the various panels of computer screens.

"This is amazing."

"What? The . . . oh, I guess it is." She said with pride in her voice.

"You _guess_? Understatement of the year. This is amazing."

He wasn't a computer genius of any sort, but he could tell that her equipment was state of the art.

After a little convincing, she showed him some of her tricks, like how she tracked people and how fast she could dig up places and names. On top of

that, she had a perfect memory too.

"Remind me never to fight against you." He said at the end.

"It shouldn't come to that I think."

He walked around her space and just shook his head in amazement.

"You do all that from this room."

"My apartment is downstairs." She informed him.

This was just so awesome.

"Can I see those?"

Her question pulled him out of his thoughts.

It took him a moment, but he handed his escrima sticks over.

With an expert twist of her wrist she spun them around and stared at them.

"Not a bad choice."

Dick took them back and placed them back in their holders.

Was there anything this woman wasn't capable of?

"Where have you been my whole life?"

"What was that?" She asked turning around.

"Nothing. This is all just incredible. You do this every day all by yourself? You're . . . amazing."

She seemed to try to shrug it off but a faint blush rose in her cheeks.

"Don't be so modest." He encouraged. "I would think that Batman is telling you that every day."

A weird smile crossed her face.

"That just shows me how much you don't know."

"That isn't my fault. He isn't the friendliest guy in the world is he?"

"He . . . has his own personality that is for sure."

They smiled at each other for a moment before Dick cleared his throat.

"So what do you want me to ask Harris?"

"So you will?"

Dick shifted his feet.

"Sure. Fine. If it helps take guns off the street."

"Just the basics. We need to know about his gang. The Gotham gang. Ports. Ships. Cargo numbers."

Dick made a mental note of each one.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do. However much that is."

"That would be great. Thank you."

There was a few more moments of silence and Dick realized that he couldn't think of an excuse to stay.

Barbara must have realized it as well because she cleared her throat.

"I guess I should let you go back to Bludhaven then. Busy there too I'm sure."

"Yeah, I will."

He didn't make any motion to leave.

She seemed to be fiddling with her hands.

"I assume there is some fancy way to leave?"

She looked up and shook her head.

"Most people just use the window."

Dick raised an eyebrow as he walked over and lifted up the glass.

Intriguing.

"How many people do you work for— _with?_ " He caught himself.

She smiled at his correction.

"We have a small core group and then a few . . . friends in various places."

"I assume since I am doing this I can be a friend now?"

The red-head gave him an easy smile.

"Fine with me."

"All right then." He said with a smile.

He stared down at the city below and then back at her.

"Well, Oracle. I'll let you know when I have something."

She nodded.

"Sure thing Nightwing."

The air felt cool and inviting as he released the edge and jumped off into the night.

* * *

In the next few weeks, Dick eventually got the information he needed out of Harris who was scared to death that someone knew so many of his

secrets.

Batman was able to wipe out the whole Edge gang and Harris' newly formed one scattered.

Nightwing found himself more and more patrolling the rooftops thinking about how easy it would be to put in his earpiece and talk to Oracle.

He shouldn't though really. She would be busy.

But one particular night, left him feeling more alone than ever.

"Oracle? Are you there?

" _Go ahead Nightwing."_

Even with the computer hidden voice, he could swear he could make out her real one.

" _Is something wrong?"_

"No, I was just bored and felt like talking to someone. Not much is going on here."

" _Too bad you are not in Gotham. Robin has his hands full."_

"Robin? Boy Wonder, Robin?"

" _The very one."_

"How far away is he?"

" _You're at least a half hour out even if you had a car."_

That, he didn't.

"Is he going to be okay?"

" _He'll be fine."_

Nightwing nodded and looked down at the street again.

" _Really nothing is going on there?"_

He smiled at the sound of disbelief.

"Well not at the moment. Shouldn't you know stuff like that?"

" _I monitor Gotham, not Bludhaven."_

"I can tell you what is going on of you like." He offered. "I can see a cat—hard to tell what color—going through the garbage. A homeless guy I like to

call Frank is walking around probably drunk again. Let me see what else here . . . yeah, that's about it. What's going on with you?"

For a second, he thought that she wasn't going on answer him.

" _Robin has everything wrapped up where he is and is in route to the east side of the city. Batman is hold up at one of Gotham's banks."  
_

"Fun times." Dick said with a yawn.

" _What time do you go to work tomorrow?"_

"Eleven."

" _Getting late for you."_

Dick shrugged although she couldn't see it.

"I can usually make do with a couple hours and lots of coffee."

" _I hear you. If you want I could tap into Gotham College's radio broadcast. They play classical music at night."_

"Hmm. I'd probably be put to sleep. Got any Polka? I have a small place in my heart for Polka music."

He heard a small laugh and moments later, Polka music filled his communicator.

It was one of the best nights he had had in a long time.

* * *

For weeks that is how it was.

He would find silly, unimportant reasons to contact her. Once they started talking, they were usually at it for the rest of the night until he went home.

They talked about music, movies, and even more interesting stuff like how much time it would take to eat a whole gallon of ice cream.

Dick felt that he was really getting to know her a bit—which basically didn't mean much. Oracle was very close to the chest on important topics.

But still, he found himself eager to talk to her and if he wasn't mistaken she enjoyed their conversations as well.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do about all of it.

"Hey, pretty lady? You there?"

" _Hold on a second Wing-nut."_

Somewhere along the way, they had created a list of nicknames for each other.

" _You can go ahead now."_

"You wound me by making me wait."

" _First come, first serve. Now, what do you need?"_

"Just some genius if you can spare it."

He nimbly jumped down to the lower roof and peered into the window.

"Got some thugs I am watching. Can you tell me the best way to get into this place?"

He had learned from her at some point that she had the ability to stare at building floor plans and even disarm security codes all from her cozy

headquarters.

" _I'll have to charge you for it. Give me a moment."_

"Awww, I thought we were friends."

She let his teasing comment go.

He tried to get a better view, but a badly cast shadow alerted one of the men who then opened fire.

" _There should be an old stairway door on your left. Do you see it? . . . . Nightwing? . . . Nightwing?"_

"Givemeasecond." He yelled as he ducked.

" _What's going on?"_ The voice in his ear demanded to know. " _Nightwing?"_

"Please hold!"

He jumped back to the building he was first at and took cover.

So much for a surprise operation.

" _Nightwing!"_

"I'm fine. Just blew my element of surprise." He took some long breaths.

" _Don't scare me like that."_ Oracle berated. _"I don't like not seeing what is going on."_

"Not my fault." Nightwing argued back as he looked over the building.

" _Are you hurt?"_

"Why, are you worried?" A smile danced across his lips.

" _Don't get cocky. Are you all right?"_

"Fine. I'm fine. Just blew my chance tonight that's all."

It would mean that he would have to try again.

" _Can you come over here?"_

"Right now?"

" _Yes, right now."_

"Fine. Fine. I'll be there in a bit."

It was kind of pain to head at Gotham at this hour, but he wasn't going to complain at her invitation.

He found himself once again in her lair.

Initially, she seemed to check him over in case he was lying out being hurt.

"I'm fine." He said with a smile before she rolled away.

"Uh, huh? That's what they all say."

He watched her type for a few moments.

"So what did you invite me over for? Not that I mind stopping by."

She rolled herself across the room and grabbed something off a table.

"Here. This is for you."

Dick took the small device from her hand.

"I already have one of your communicators."

"This is a better one."

Nightwing took the old one out of his ear and placed the new one in.

"Okay. Thanks."

"Hold still."

She reached up and starting placing little devices on his suit.

"Okay, whoa . . . what are you doing?" He backed up to escape her reach.

"They are monitoring devices so I can keep an eye on your heart and other body functions. That way I can know if you are hurt."

He hesitated a moment before letting her continue.

Barbara's careful hands finished up and she looked satisfied.

One of her computers beeped.

"Hang on."

She rolled away.

Dick walked around the room staring at the different screens as she talked quietly under her voice.

"Hey!" She called out to him. "Want to meet someone?"

He nodded and walked over to stare over her shoulder.

"Who do I get to meet?"

"Robin."

"Really?"

This made him excited.

He didn't really have much experience with other superheroes and was interested to meet another one. Maybe this one would be friendlier.

After a few moment, Barbara seemed to perk up and she typed some more into her computer.

A knock came to the window and a gloved hand opened it up.

Dick watched as a young boy climbed in.

It was as actually as he had seen on TV. A young kid dressed in bright colors.

Robin saw him and froze.

"Robin, come in. Meet our new friend."

The boy relaxed and gave a smile.

"Wow, you're Nightwing! You're awesome."

To be honest, Dick was a little . . . embarrassed.

"You can do this—flip thing. I've seen you do it! Can I watch you do it? Your suit is so cool!"

"Ah . . . thanks. Sure, I guess."

"Nightwing, this is Robin—as you can guess." Barbara said in a way of introduction.

"Nice to meet you." Dick said.

The boy's face lit up.

"Barbara told me how you helped us out. Thanks."

"Sure thing."

"So you watch Bludhaven huh? Batman told me you did."

"That's right."

"I'm going to grab one more thing for you." Barbara told him.

"I'll be here." Dick replied with a smile.

Robin turned back to him.

"So, it's nice to meet you."

"You too. I'm a fan."

"Really? Of me? You don't think my uniform is silly do you?"

Dick blinked at the change of conversation.

"It's fine. I like the bright colors. Reminds me of a circus."

"Yeah? Is that good?"

"It's awesome."

Robin looked off in the direction that Barbara had left and looked back at Nightwing.

"So . . . you talk to girls, right?"

Dick tried not to laugh.

"It's kind of unavoidable. Why?"

"Oh, ah . . ."

Even wearing the black mask, Dick could see color rise on the young vigilantes face.

"Got a problem?"

"Kind of . . . but you can't tell anyone." His blue eyes were serious.

Dick stooped down to be on the boy's level.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, so there's this . . . girl, but she's only met Robin. Don't tell anyone. I'd be in huge trouble."

Dick nodded.

"So I kind of, talk to her some times. I know who she is, where she lives, and where she works, but I'm afraid that she won't like, you know, me—just

boring me."

"Sure she will." Dick encouraged. "You are Robin and Robin is you. You both have the same qualities and personalities. She's bound to like you."

"You think?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks."

"Just start by talking to her and see where it goes."

Robin nodded.

"Thanks Nightwing."

"Sure, anytime."

"And what are you boys whispering about?"

Nighwting stood back up and gave her a wink.

"Nothing, just guy stuff. What do you have for me?"

Barbara's eyes flashed with curiosity but she said nothing about it.

"Here, take these."

She handed him a pile of small . . .

"They are cameras. Place them in spots you frequent in Bludhaven."

"Trying to keep tabs on me, Oracle?"

"It's for your own good."

"You think so huh?"

She gave him a look and rolled back to her computers.

"Seems like pretty lady wants to keep an eye on me."

Robin seemed confused for a moment, but then smiled.

"My name's Tim."

Really? The kid was just going to spill it like that?

"I'm Dick."

Both of them smiled.

* * *

The next few weeks were actually enjoyable.

Crime fighting was more fun when you knew you had friends out there doing the same—as was the knowledge that a gorgeous genius was on speed-

dial.

That was going to come in handy tonight.

"Oracle? Oracle?"

His frantic voice must have translated across the link really well because she was in his ear in a heartbeat.

" _What's wrong? You're heartbeat is all over the place."_

"Yeah, lots of running." Nightwing narrowly squeezed through the space as he continued to run.

 _"Are you underground? What are you doing?"_

"Followed a lead, kind of . . . back fired."

The lead had been a good one. He had found the gang's headquarters—during a meeting—and they were armed.

" _Take a left; use the door._ "

"It's locked!" Nightwing tried to bang against it but it wouldn't budge.

He felt the pain of a bullet scrape his arm.

" _Get out of there! Keep going twenty feet and open the panel on the ceiling."_

Nightwing ran along and found the panel. He pulled himself up and found himself on another floor.

"Now what?"

" _Go four feet and turn left."_

Which led him into more men that he had to take out.

Even with all his experience, his legs were screaming from exhaustion and he was running out of breath.

" _Use that window on your left and get out!"  
_

Doing as he was told, he broke the window and jumped out.

The landing on the rood below wasn't as smooth as usual, but he was safe.

He laid on his back and took deep breaths.

" _Are you okay?"_

"Fine . . . fine." He would have bene dead without her. "You saved me. I could kiss you."

There was some awkward silence.

"I mean . . . thanks . . . sorry." That was inappropriate. "I mean, I owe you dinner or something. Oracle eats food right?" He tried to joke to cover the

blush in his voice.

" _Sure, I can use some food."_

Nightwing stared at the time.

"Probably a little late for either of us though."

 _"It's okay. You don't have to only talk to me at night."_

"Yeah? So I can stop by sometime?"

The question hung out there.

" _As long as you bring Chinese."_

* * *

Dick pulled a short-sleeve shirt over his long sleeved gray and gave himself a wink in the mirror.

He was feeling . . . excited.

He wondered what it would be like for just Dick and Barbara to talk as themselves.

Stopping by a place he knew, Dick grabbed food and headed to Gotham.

He parked his bike and headed up the stairs.

The outside of her door looked normal. He knocked.

Some noise came from behind the door and he spotted a small camera like the ones she had given him.

The door opened.

"Hey."

"Hey." He replied back.

"Brought my food?" She questioned.

"Of course." He held the bag up as proof.

"Smells good. Come in." She rolled back and turned around to allow him to come in.

Her apartment was laid out very simply.

"It looks so . . . mundane in here."

She smiled.

"A girl has to have a cover. Want some coffee?"

"Sure." He set the bag down on the coffee table. "Do you have a normal job too?"

"Software design."

Dick nodded. He should have known it would be something smart.

"Sit down." She encouraged. "Do you have the day off?"

"Yeah."

He accepted the mug.

He, in turn, handed her a box of food.

He eyed her chair.

"Do you want to sit on the couch?"

A weird look crossed her face and he feared that he had said something wrong.

It evened out.

"I guess so. I usually don't bother."

She turned her chair around and locked it into place.

Using her arms, she pulled herself up.

Dick fought the urge to reach out and help her.

Once she was situated, she reached once again for her food.

"I hope you like it."

"It's good." She assured him after a bite.

They talked for a bit about their night business and then about some more serious stuff.

"It was nice meeting Robin. He seems like a good kid. Nice to know that there are people out there who do this too."

"Of course! There are tons of them."

"I know, but . . . it's easy to feel alone."

"Trust me, I know." Barbara said taking his hand. "Day jobs, night jobs—still trying to live a life—it's draining. You have to lie to people while acting like

your life is fine."

"You do, don't you?"

Barbara seemed to know a lot about all that stuff.

She shifted a bit with her hands.

"Do you remember Batgirl?"

"Sure, she worked with Batman. Disappeared a few years ago."

He wasn't sure where this was going.

"She didn't disappear. She . . . had to change."

Dick stopped with the chopsticks halfway to his mouth. The food dropped on the floor.

"You were . . . you were Batgirl." It all made sense.

Barbara nodded.

"Are you trying to be every single awesome thing ever?"

She smiled a bit and stared down at her food.

"Not really."

He wanted to ask so many questions but he couldn't. He had just assumed that she had always been like this.

"That's so neat. No wonder you are so good at being Oracle. You even know how to think like a superhero too."

"It comes in handy."

The mood was quiet in the small room as Dick pushed his food around.

Barbara eventually set her food down and sat in silence.

At some point Dick had thought of something to say but by then her eyes were closed.

Even Oracle needed rest. Nightwing too for that matter.

Leaning back, he closed his own eyes as well.

* * *

Dick woke up a half hour later to find Barbara leaning against him slightly.

He blinked as he tried to wake up.

Barbara shifted slightly and opened her eyes.

The sun's rays were in her eyes casing them to water.

She rubbed at them.

"Hey." Dick said slightly.

"Hi." She gave a smile and she leaned against his shoulder again.

In a second, she pushed herself back like she realized what she was doing.

"Uh, sorry."

"It's okay. We all have to sleep sometime."

Barbara cleared her throat.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You're really amazing." He said softly.

A warm flush came to her cheeks.

"Thanks."

"I'm probably not even smart enough to be talking to you right now."

She gave a slight laugh and slapped his shoulder.

"Sure you are."

He shook his head in the negative and placed a hand under her chin.

"You're brilliant Barbara. Make sure Batman tells you that every night, okay?"

"You saying it is enough." She whispered.

Moving carefully, Dick pressed his lips into hers.

Her hand reached out and held onto his shoulder for support.

Sensing no objection, he held her a bit closer.

A beep was heard in the distance, but Barbara made no inclination that she had heard it.

Not that Dick wanted to break this moment, but . . .

"Should you get that?" He whispered breathlessly.

Running away from bad guys had nothing on the breath stealing that kissing Barbara was.

Her greens eyes sparkled at him.

"Probably." She admitted, biting her lip.

Still she made no motion to move.

"Do you . . . want me to carry you there?"

She looked uncertain but then nodded.

"Sure."

Dick eagerly stood up and carefully wrapped his arms around her.

"Go to the first door on the left."

"As you say Oracle."

He maneuvered her in his arms so that he could reach the nob.

Opening it up, it revealed an elevator door.

"Impressive. What do you other doors lead to? Area 51? The White House?"

She smiled.

"Press the top bottom."

He did as he was told.

A sound chimed as the door opened revealing Oracle's secret room.

He used his foot to pull over a chair and set her down as gently as he could.

"This okay?"

"It's fine."

He stood back and let her do her thing.

* * *

" _Red, you there? Are you trying to let me get hurt?"_

"What's wrong Hood? Need some help?"

" _What took you so long? Honestly, a drive-thru babe could have helped me more at this point."_

"Talk like that is just going to make me help someone else instead."

" _Fine, fine, just shut down the alarm I just triggered okay?"_

"Hold on."

She glanced back at Dick who stood leaning against a wall with an interested look on his face.

Her face flushed slightly as she turned back to her screen.

Okay, so their relationship had suddenly changed.

She felt—happy.

" _Red? I'm kind of hanging here."_

"Hold on. Why were you in that warehouse anyway?"

She found the computers and disabled the alarm.

" _Reasons and stuff."_

"I see."

Movement out of the corner of her eye made realize that Dick had moved slightly closer.

She gave him a smile so that he would know that he was welcome to listen.

He rested a hand on the back of her chair and stared at the screen.

She felt one of his fingers brush past her hair.

"Soooooo, Hood. Uh, what are you up to?"

" _You alright Barbie? You sound weird—well weirder."_

"I'm fine." She cleared her throat.

" _You in the middle of something? A hot d-?"_

"—Okay, so you are good to go."

" _What's the rush? Is . . . oh! Golden Boy is there, isn't he?"_

"Later Hood."

Barbara quickly cut the connection.

"Okay, so I guess I have some work to do."

"Sure. I should probably get a few more hours of sleep." Dick noted.

"Good."

"We should go to dinner sometime."

Her hands froze over the keyboard.

"I don't really go out."

"Oh, come on. Everyone needs to take a break."

"No I mean, I don't go out ever."

"Ever? What about—."

"I get food delivered along with anything else I need."

"Ever, ever? That seems drastic."

She said nothing.

"But you can go out with me, right?" He knelt down next to her with a grin.

"No."

It came out colder than she wanted. She looked back at the screen.

"Why not? Because of. . ?"

He left the guess hanging.

"The world is beautiful." Dick said gently. He cupped her face again with a hand. "You can't just shut it out."

She pushed his hand away.

"Let me show you."

"No."

He frowned, but then his eyes sparkled.

"Fine then, I'll prove it to you. Wait and see."

He kissed her forehead.

"Can you grab my chair?"

"Sure."

* * *

Nightwing knocked on the window like a polite hero and then let himself in.

Barbara's smile met his seconds before their lips touched.

They had moved on to hello and goodbye kisses if the situation was right.

"How are you?" He asked. "Did you get my picture?"

Oracle nodded.

"It was pretty. Where did you take it?"

"One of Bludhaven's parks. The water reflecting the light was pretty."

She nodded.

He wished that she would come out with him, so he had settled for sending her pictures.

"How's your arm?"

He twisted it around.

"Pretty good. The bruise is a lovely color though."

"Poor little Nightwing."

He smiled as he took a seat.

"Feel like making it better?"

His flirting didn't make her lose focus but it did make her smile.

A knock came to the window and Nightwing watched with a smile as Robin climbed in.

"Nightwing!"

"Hey, Robin. How is it going?"

"Good."

"How has _it_ been going?" He whispered.

Robin shrugged.

"I went to where she worked and talked to her. She knows my name now."

"That's great. See? You are making progress."

"Why are you visiting Oracle? Did you get hurt?"

Dick shook his head. Obviously, this kid was a little blind but Barbara seemed to prefer it that way.

"No, I'm fine. Just wanted to pay Gotham a visit."

"Oh, okay. So what should I do next?"

Dick twitched his lips.

"Am I the only one you can talk to? Not that I mind."

Robin shook his head.

"Who am I going to talk to? Batman? Jason?"

Dick didn't know who Jason was but he saw this kid's point.

"So, just keep going to see her, and then one day you can volunteer to get some ice cream and then sometime after that—it can be a real date."

Robin's eyes lit up at this idea.

"But I still think she likes Robin more."

"Give it time. Give it time."

Oracle's computer chimed in the distance.

"Hey, Nightwing?" Tim asked carefully.

"Yeah?" Dick wondered what was coming.

"Do you want to be my brother?"

"Uh . . . sure. Why not. I've never had one."

"Really? That's great."

"Robin! Get in here!"

At the sound of Oracle's voice both guys came running.

"Hood needs some back up."

" _I do not!"_ A voice coming from the computer exclaimed.

"Yes, you do. I'm sending Robin."

"I can go." Dick offered.

"Yes! Nightwing can come too!"

" _No, not Golden Boy. I can barely stand help from baby bird."_

"Who's Golden Boy? Is that me?" Dick said with confusion.

Robin gave a nervous laugh.

"Hood gives everyone nicknames. It's tradition not to like them."

"Golden Boy? What does that even mean?"

Barbara and Robin were silent.

"I better go." Robin said hastily and headed out.

"What does it mean?" He demanded from Barbara.

Oracle just smiled.

* * *

Maybe he was just having a bad month.

Nightwing barely avoided tripping on a roof tile as he sped to the scene of a break in—at the mayor of Bludhaven's house.

Dick really didn't have any love for the current mayor, but that really didn't matter in this situation.

He had gotten inside just fine and secured the mayor's family, however the currant gang of thugs—who he had roughed up before—were less than

happy to see him.

He could feel his wound seeping blood even through his suit. His hand pressed against the spot as he jumped to the next building.

Uh, that hurt.

Jumping down into an alley, he stopped to check his wound.

Hard to tell through the blood and there wasn't much light down here anyway.

A sudden crack against his back sent him reeling to the ground.

"Not so tough when you are hurt, huh Nightwing?"

The next blow was against his head.

He couldn't think straight. His head was ringing.

Wresting his way out of the thugs, he managed to get on the roof and jump across to another.

Blood marred his vision in one eye.

Falling to his knees, he pulled out the communicator and shakily placed it in his ear.

"Ora . . . Oracle?

" _What's going on? Your body monitors are—."_

"Need—help." He tried to pull himself up.

" _I'll send someone your way. Stay put."_

"Can't. Being followed."

" _Why weren't you wearing your earpiece earlier? Nightwing? Ni—Dick? Dick answer me!"_

He literally felt like his lungs were on fire. Words couldn't come.

" _Dick, if you can hear me just . . . just don't die, okay?"_

Nodding was the only thing he could manage as he pulled himself up and tried to walk.

" _Batman is on his way so don't—you have got to be kidding me—"_

Nightwing held onto a pipe as he tried to walk along the roof.

" _Someone will come. I promise."_

At this point, he was feeling like it was an empty promise.

The world was fading to black.

If he was lucky, he would just go unconscious and be left undiscovered by the thugs.

If he wasn't lucky, he just hoped he would never wake up.

* * *

There was light.

Light?

Why was there light?

Was he in Heaven?

"You up?"

The voice didn't sound like an angel's.

Forcing his eyes open, Dick stared at the young man standing over him.

"You're welcome by the way."

Dick tried to focus on the face.

"Goldie? Don't tell me you can't talk or something."

"Ja—Jason?"

The young man blinked.

"What?

"You right? The red hood."

"Who told y—it was Robin wasn't it? I'm going to kill that kid!"

"Don't . . . don't kill him." Dick tried to sit up. "Where am I?"

"Your favorite lady's house." Jason said with a smirk. "Hang on."

He left the room as Dick rubbed his head trying to get rid of his headache.

* * *

"So golden boy is awake if you care—which I know you do."

He watched as Oracle spun around.

"He is? How does he seem?"

"Fine. He seems fine."

"Fine? What does that mean? Did you ask him about his side? About his head?"

"I'm not his mom Barbie." Jason said crossing his arms.

Barbara huffed as her window opened.

"Hey guys, what is up?"

A splash of colors whirled in.

"Great. Robin."

Jason pulled a can out of the fridge and cracked it open.

"So what is going on?" Robin asked eagerly. "After Barbara called Batman last night, he was all hacked off."

"Well for the record. I was too!" Barbara argued.

"What about? He wouldn't tell me."

"Can we focus on something else?" Jason suggested. "Like the fact that Barb is replacing us with some new guy?"

"What?" Robin looked at her with concern. "Who is that?"

"That Nightwing guy."

Robin smiled.

"Nightwing? You love Nightwing Barbara?"

Her face went bright red.

"Whoa, ah _love_ is a little strong."

"And here you are supposed to be the smart one." Jason said snidely as he took a drink.

"I like Nightwing." Tim said. "He agreed to be my brother."

Jason narrowed his eyes.

"I thought _we_ were brothers."

"You didn't want to be." Tim said with a glare.

"So you just go out and replace me with the first new guy you meet? What is going on here? First Batman just trusts him for no reason—Barbie is all

teenage girl around him—and now you . . ."

"I have not been acting like a teenage girl!"

"Sure Red, you keep telling yourself that."

"I am not. I am a perfectly mature women—."

"—Who goes complete nuts when he is hurt. You should have heard her last night Robin. It was like her firstborn was out there."

"For the record, I am concerned for all of you."

Jason was about to retort when he noticed a shadow in the hall.

"Hey, I pulled that thing out of my arm. Is that okay?"

"Nightwing! You were hurt? What happened?" Robin asked now concerned.

He went over and helped his new brother sit on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Barbara offered as she wheeled closer to him.

"Yeah, maybe. I don't care what as long as it is cold."

Robin flipped off the couch and headed towards the fridge.

Barbara gently touched his bandage forehead and side.

The bleeding seemed to have stopped.

"How do you feel?"

"Not good." He answered honestly with a brave smile.

Robin was back quickly with some bottled water.

"It was near the back, so there is even a bit of ice in it." He said proudly.

"Thanks Tim."

Dick gratefully took it and opened it up.

After a long drink, he took a moment to stare at the people in the room.

"So what happed?"

Dick tried to smile at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Not one of my greatest moments. Just a bunch of stuff went wrong."

"Wow, I beat you were outnumbered like, fifty to one and you just kept taking them down and then—"

"Easy on the imagination there _Timmy_." Jason said placing a hand on the younger's head. "You can buy your 'Nightwing is the best t-shirt' in the

morning."

"That would be cool. They should make those."

Dick smiled weakly as Barbara gave his hand a quick squeeze before returning to her computers.

"Well all this affection and fan-boying is making it stuffy in here so I am heading out." Jason grabbed his full red head mask off the bust of Shakespeare

and put it on. "By the way Red, you owe me."

"I know, I know." She answered without turning around.

"No she doesn't."

The room fell silent.

Tim's eyes grew wider at the sound of Dick's voice.

"Why is that?" Red Hood demanded.

He was not liking this guy very much and he wasn't helping his case.

" _I_ owe you." Dick clarified.

"Nightwing." Barbara objected along with a quick glance.

"Fine by me." Red Hood declared. "I'll see you around."

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Barbara chastised.

"Why not? He saved my life so I owe him. Sounds fair to me."

"You don't know Hood."

"No I don't, but Batman works with him so—what does that look mean?"

Barbara shook her head.

"Fine. It's your deal now. I'm just glad you are fine, relatively speaking."

Her computers started making lots of noises and she rolled back to take care of them.

"So." Dick said tiredly. "How are things going with that girl?"

Robin shrugged.

"Okay I guess. I went to where she worked a few times. She knows my name."

"See? Look at you go."

"I'm scared that I'll screw something up though."

"You probably will, but don't worry about. All relationships have problems."

"I know."

"Don't look all sad. You can handle this." He encouraged.

"I'll try." Robin looked back towards Barbara. "I better get going. My parents are out to night, but I probably should be getting home."

Before Dick could ask about anything, Robin was out the window.

"Ah, Robin left." He explained as Barbara rolled back into the room.

"This is kind of late even for him." She answered looking at the clock.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Dick rubbed his head as he felt the throbbing start again.

"You should have more medicine."

In a few moments, Barbara had given him more pills along with more water.

"Oh, so I had something to ask you."

"Yeah?" Dick asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. I want to know if you want to go with me somewhere."

"Outside?" Dick questioned. "That's great! Where are we going?"

"A party."

"A party. Okay, I can do that. Like a friend's party or something? I know how to tie balloon animals."

Barbara smiled.

"Not necessary I am afraid. It's a fundraising party."

"Fundraising? Can't say I have ever been to one of those."

"It's for the GPD. It's being held next week."

"Sounds kind of important and big." Dick said questioningly.

Barbara had a sly smile on her face and he could tell that there was more.

"Okay. Spill. What else?"

"It might be being held at Wayne Manor and—."

"Whoa, let's stop right there. _Wayne Manor?_ That's kind of . . . important and . . . big. I'm not really that kind of . . . person."

"What kind of person?" She said with a laugh.

"I don't know. One of those people—rich, important, did I say rich?"

"Yes, yes you did. Don't think about it that way."

"How can I not think about it that way? Maybe you shouldn't take me."

"What and leave me alone the one time I am going out?"

Dick groaned and this time it wasn't just from pain.

"Okay, okay, but don't plan on relying on me for conversation and stuff."

"Deal. Do you have something to wear?"

"I have a suit maybe. Somewhere."

"How about a tux?"

"Hahahah—no." Dick shook his head.

"Well get one. You'll thank me."

"What day is this?"

"Next Saturday."

Dick thought about it.

"I work that day but I can work early maybe and meet you there."

"That's fine."

"So what else do you have to drop on me?"

Barbara shifted slightly.

"My dad kind of will be there."

Dick choked on the water he was trying to drink.

"Wh . . . what?"

He didn't see that one coming.

Barbara never had any pictures on her walls of anyone. He just assumed her parents lived elsewhere.

"So who is he? I mean, does he live here?"

"In Gotham yes. He's . . ." There was a slight twinkle in her eye that made him a bit scared. ". . . the commissioner of Gotham."

Dick felt his eyes bug out.

"Gordon? Jim Gordon is . . .?"

His head felt worse again.

"Babs . . . this is too much I think. Maybe it's because I just got my butt kicked last night, but I don't know if I can handle this."

"Not up for the challenge Nightwing?"

"It might just be the pain talking but I don't think I can handle a bunch of rich stranger people _and_ meeting the Commissioner of Gotham—who just

happens to be your father—all at once. I feel more pain just thinking about it."

"You are really going to say no?"

He sighed.

"Nooooooo. I'll go."

"Good." Barbara's smile was one of triumph.

"Have you told him about any of this?"

Their relationship was still kind of new.

"That's going to be my _fun_ project tomorrow."

* * *

Barbara finished cleaning up a bit right as a knock came to her door.

Checking the camera as always, she confirmed that her father stood on the other side.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Barb. How is my girl?"

He dropped a kiss on her head and continued on into the room.

"I'm fine. Go have a seat."

Her father walked on in and took the only seat at the small table.

"The food is about done."

"Fine, that's fine." He responded absently.

Barbara smiled as she rolled towards the oven.

"Do you still tutor that Drake kid?"

"Tim? No not anymore. He got too smart a long time ago."

Her father huffed.

"He was better than that kid of Waynes."

Barbara rolled her eyes.

"Jason was just . . . a problem child."

"Still is."

Barbara pulled the casserole out of the oven and placed it on the table.

"Let me get the cheese."

Gordon tapped his fingers on the table as he waited.

Her phone buzzed against the wood of the table.

Before she could object, her father reached for it.

"Who's Grayson? Is that a new student?"

Barbara pursed her lips.

That lie could be so easy, but she wanted to tell the truth.

"Actually no."

"Oh. Okay."

Father and daughter stared at each other.

She knew that he was trying not to pry, but she could tell that he wanted to ask.

"He's someone I met."

He paused in reaching for a fork.

"Like a friend someone or . . ."

He seemed like he didn't want to finish the sentence.

"I guess I . . . don't really know." Barbara admitted honestly. "I've only known him for a little over a month."

"You've been seeing someone for a month and you didn't think to say something to me?"

"Dad." Barbara said rolling her eyes. "I'm an adult. Besides like I said, we've been—there was no point in telling you if it wasn't going to work out."

"Uh, huh." Her father leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "So who is he? Does he have a job?"

"Does he have a job?" She repeated with a laugh.

"Well?"

"Yes, he has a job."

"Which is?"

Now the tough part.

"He's a cop."

"A cop? Which one?"

Barbara tried to hide a smile.

She could see the file with every cop's name opening in her dad's head.

"He's not from Gotham. He lives in Bludhaven."

She let that sink in.

"Bludhaven? That swamp of a place? Why aren't any of our cops good enough for you?"

"Go ahead Dad. Tell me exactly which one of your people you would like me to go out with.

"Well . . . none of them to be honest with you."

"Exactly."

"What's this kid's name?"

"Do you promise not to run a background check on him the moment you get back to the office?"

"No."

"You're hopeless. Richard Grayson—that's his name."

"And how exactly did you meet him?"

Now had to come the lying part unfortunately.

"I was at that computer shop in Bludhaven—you know the really good one but they won't ship anything—and he was in there trying to find something.

I knew what he was looking for even when the store owner didn't."

"You know I don't like it when you go there." He said with a frown.

"I only do when I absolutely need something. Besides, I thought you would be happy that I went out."

"Not to Bludhaven though."

"Don't be grumpy Dad. You can meet him at the charity event at Wayne Manor.

Her father's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I can, can I?"

* * *

Dick had flown out of work in a hurry.

He was running later than he would have liked.

The tux that he rented fit well enough, and by the time he got on the road he had just enough time to panic about what was going to happen when he

got there.

* * *

"Jim, you look pensive this evening, Are you looking for a criminal on the loose?"

Gordon accepted the glass that Bruce handed him.

"In your own house? I doubt it, but I am looking for someone."

"Oh, who?"

"Some . . . guy. Barbara has been dating some cop. He's supposed to be here tonight."

"Oh, that's good . . . or not."

Gordon gave Bruce a withering look.

"I thought you wanted her to go out and meet people."

"Listen Wayne. I wanted her to come out of her shell not get a boyfriend."

"I think the two are related, don't you think? Barbara is a smart girl. I'm sure the guy is . . ."

"No offense Wayne, I don't need your opinion. You wouldn't understand."

"So are you planning on giving him a chance or are you just going to steamroll him?"

"I don't appreciate your humor Bruce. This is serious."

Bruce gave a sigh and shook his head.

Wayne couldn't understand. He didn't have a daughter. He just had . . . Jason.

And _that_ kid was a whole other story.

"I think that might be him."

Jim snapped his head around.

"What? Where?"

"The young man Barbara is talking too. He has the look of a cop. Plus I don't recognize him. Is he new?"

"He works for Bludhaven." Gordon said with a snort as he strained to see the man. "That's another thing that burns me a bit. Good record though and I

talked to some people I know over there and they only had good things to say but still—"

"Honestly Jim, if he makes her happy then what's the problem?"

Jim huffed as his eyes landed on the man Barbara was talking to.

"We can talk later Bruce."

* * *

"So you made it." She teased.

"Yeah sorry. I tried to hurry as fast as I could but I didn't want to speed. Considering . . . you know. I don't look like I threw this on in a hurried rush, do

I?"

Barbara smiled. He looked fine.

"A bit of hat hair, but not bad. Aren't you glad I told you to get a tux?"

"Yes, I feel quite at home with the other penguins."

She rolled her eyes and he ran a hand threw his hair.

It was still a bit out of place but there was nothing she could do about it from her chair. Besides, it looked kind of cute anyway.

"Well I have a feeling you are going to get grilled right away; feeling up for it?"

"After facing an intoxicated guy with a gun pointed at an innocent woman for the past hour, it should seem like a breeze."

"What? Are you okay?"

Barbara felt badly about putting him in this position.

"It's fine." He dismissed.

She frowned a bit sensing a lie in there-one that she heard all the time from her father.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Just tired I think."

He looked down and gave her a smile.

She could see the tired in his eyes more clearly.

Maybe this was a bad idea. She didn't want her father to bowl him over just because he was exhausted.

"It will be fine Babs."

She watched him look around the room nervously. Her father had gotten stopped by someone but he was on his way over.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Uh, sure. I can grab it though if you want."

"I can get it."

She didn't want him to get in the habit of not letting her do stuff.

It was a temping offer though. Rolling through the grounds and reaching for things on the drink table was difficult, but she didn't want pity.

All the reasons why she didn't want to attend these things were all coming true. She was doing this for Dick though. She could handle one night.

* * *

Dick shoved his hands in his pockets as he waited for Babs. Why wasn't there a mirror in a convenient place around here? He hoped his hair wasn't

that bad.

Trying to take his mind off his impending doom, he stared at the crowds around him.

He didn't really know anyone on the GPD and he certainly didn't know any of the wealthy people here tonight.

Just remain calm. Calm was key.

His eyes flitted around at the various groups of people. He recognized some faces but he couldn't place them. The mayor he obviously recognized but

everyone else was just a guess.

There was a couple arriving with a young boy.

Dick looked around the room. There were no other kids to be seen.

Poor kid.

Their eyes met across the room and Dick froze.

This kid—on the short side, black hair, familiar eyes—something about his smile.

Tim?

Dick must have mouthed it because the boy gave a smile before looking around.

Carefully, the boy made his way across.

"Hey Dick."

He stood with some amazement at the tuxedo clad kid in front of them.

Who knew they made suits that small?

"Hey Tim."

He could tell Tim was enjoying his discovery.

"What are you doing here? Did you bring that girl?"

The boy's face went red as he shook his head. Tim nodded off towards the couple.

"I came with my parents."

Dick felt surprised but then realized he shouldn't be. Why was it weird that Robin should have parents?

"I better go." Tim said abruptly. "We can try to talk later."

Dick nodded as the boy went off. Obviously, he didn't want his parents to ask questions. How was this kid keeping this secret?"

"You're Richard Grayson?"

"Yes, I—." The words stopped. Maybe he should change his name.

He had never had any encounters with Commissioner James Gordon, but up to this point he couldn't say that he wouldn't mind meeting him.

Until now.

"Was that a yes?" Calculated eyes looked at him through clear lenses.

"Yes sir." Dick admitted formally.

"I see."

A moment in time passed as Dick tried to decide what to say and how to say it as the commissioner seemed to stare him over.

"Got out of work late I see."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Rarely is any cop's job a nine to five."

"True."

Another statement.

"My daughter tells me you met in Bludhaven."

Dick summed the necessary resolve to lie to a commissioner of a police force. He repeated the story that Barbara had concocted.

"It was kind of a coincidence seeing how she doesn't like to leave her apartment. Fate is funny that way I guess."

At this point, Dick was pretty sure that Gordon didn't find fate amusing.

"You are pretty young to be a cop. What do your parents think?"

A weak smile came to Dick's face. He wasn't _that_ young. It wasn't like he lied about his age or anything to become one.

"Well that's hard to say but I'd like to think that they would approve."

A shadow passed over Gordon's face as if he understood what Dick was saying.

"Jim? Is this him? Introduce me." A jovial voice said.

Dick caught the glare that the commissioner sent the man's way.

It then hit him that this wasn't just some guy. This was-.

"Richard Grayson, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce this is Richard Grayson."

Dick awkwardly shook the extended hand hoping that his hand wasn't dirty or anything.

"Well it is nice to meet you Richard. I was just chatting with Barbara about you."

"You were?"

Gordon spoke before Dick could.

"Oh, that's . . . nice."

Lame as his words sounded, Mr. Wayne didn't seemed fazed.

"I hope that Jim here isn't giving you too hard of a time. He's not one for too much small talk about important matters."

"Bruce if you don't mind . . ."

Dick had to smile a bit at their interaction.

"Actually, if _you_ don't mind Jim the mayor wants a moment of your time before he gives his speech."

Gordon looked between Bruce Wayne and Dick. His gaze ended on Dick.

"Fine then. Let's see what the blowhard wants. We will talk later."

That wasn't a question either.

Dick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. That wasn't too bad he guessed.

Where was Barbara anyway?

She probably would be hard to spot over these crowds in her chair.

"Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, ah . . ."

Dick looked down at the young voice and once again was met with a smiling Tim.

"Barbara. Have you seen her?"

Tim scrunched up his face.

"No, but I know a way we can. Follow me!"

Tim walked off and Dick followed. The boy seemed to know his way around the place as they climbed up some stairs and looked down at the assembled

crowd in the ballroom.

"This is the only way to find anyone." Tim said as he stared through the railing.

Dick smiled and scanned the room.

"So . . . have you seen it yet?"

The odd question tumbled out of the boy's mouth.

"Seen what?"

Tim's eyes grew a bit wider.

"You know. The ca—."

A pair of hands cut his next words off.

"Easy there bird brain. No need to give away everything."

"But Jason!"

Déjá vu hit Dick in full force.

 _Jason?_ Red Hood here?

"What are you staring at golden boy? Why are you even here?" Hard blue eyes asked him.

"Barbara asked him." Tim spoke up.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Should I not be here?" Dick asked as his mind raced.

"No, Jason is just jea—."

"I am not and if you dare finish that sentence I will find some way for us to meet alone in a dark alley, understand?"

Tim shrunk a little and nodded.

"But can we show him Jason? Please?"

If Dick was curious at all, his mind was racing now.

"You know we can't."

"He wouldn't yell at you though." Tim argued.

Jason snorted.

"Wouldn't yell at me? What planet do you live on kid?"

This all made no sense.

If Oracle, Red Hood, and Robin were here did that mean Batman was somewhere out there?

Dick looked over the railing.

No one really stood out as Batman material.

He accidentally locked eyes with the commissioner who seemed to give him a wave ordering him to come down.

"Listen guys I have to go. Can we talk later?"

"I don't really care." Jason said as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. He brushed past and walked away.

"Well wish me luck Timmy. I'm off to talk to Barbara's father again."

Tim's eyes grew wide again.

"Good luck. He's a nice guy though. Really."

"Yeah, I know."

On his way down the stairs Dick passed a mirror and was able to do a quick straightening of his hair.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, he walked straight over to the commissioner.

"Sir." He greeted again.

"Listen Grayson, I'll be frank with you."

He could expect nothing less.

"I don't really like it, but you seem to be an okay person."

Dick didn't know if he should thank him or not.

"But that doesn't mean that I won't kill you if you do something wrong, do I make myself clear?"

"I have no doubt of that, sir."

"Good. Do you know Drake's son?"

Dick blinked at the quick conversation change.

"Drake's son?"

"Tim. Tim Drake. The kid you were talking to upstairs."

"Oh, Tim." Dick recovered. "No I just met him. Poor kid seems to be the only child here."

"You seemed to talk to him quite easily."

Was he fishing for something?

"Oh, no I just am good with kids that's all. I like talking with them—as long as they are well behaved. Maybe I'll have some of my own someday, but I'm

told you don't get to choose personalities."

This time Gordon gave a real smile.

"You certainly do not. You get what you get. All you need is the right combination of kid and parent to raise some exceptional children."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Did you talk any to Jason?"

"Jason? Oh the other young man. Not too much. He seemed . . . interesting."

Gordon have a huff combined with a laugh.

"Got to watch out for that one. He's sharp with a wicked sense of—I don't even really know what. Barbara tutored both Tim and him at one time. That's

how those two met. They fight like brothers most of the time. I don't always think that Jason is the best influence for little Tim, but the Drakes could

hardly give up the opportunity for their son to grow up with Wayne's kid."

"Wayne's kid?" Dick repeated.

"Yeah, Jason. Not biologically of course. It's kind of a long story."

Whatever else the commissioner was saying Dick tuned out.

There was a chance that Tim was hiding Robin from his parents, but was there any way that Jason was hiding Red Hood from his adopted father?

Unless . . .

Unless, Bruce Wayne was . . .

No.

Tim's dad maybe.

No, he had to slight a build.

Holy cow, this was . . .

"You all right?"

Dick had to stare at Gordon for a few seconds before coming out of his thoughts.

"Yes, sorry. I feel a bit stuffy. I should probably get some air."

He nodded like he understood.

"Too much perfume smell most likely. Took me forever to get used to it. I almost brought a gas mask once but Barbara wouldn't let me."

Dick had enough frame of mind to smile at that before excusing himself.

Finding a makeshift seat, Dick sat on the edge of the brick wall.

Sounds from the party wafted down from out of the open windows, across the balcony, and down to the place where he sat on the edge of the garden.

This was all too much.

Was this why Barbara had invited him? To see if he could connect everything?

Did he really shake hands with Batman and didn't even know it?

Could someone as public as Bruce Wayne really pull a double life off?

There was no way. The public watched his every move. There was no way he would be that stupid—or that brilliant.

It was a brilliant cover.

"I am _so_ over my head here."

"Problems Wing-nut?"

Dick stood up quickly at Oracle's voice.

She had rolled herself down the path and he had no idea where she came from. Did she come from the balcony? How did she get down here?

"Ah . . . not really problems per say. Just . . ."

"Just . . ?"

He loved that twinkle in her eye that teased him.

"What's this all about Barbara?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Me being here tonight. It's not just so I could meet your father. I could have done that any time. It's not for you to get out. I haven't seen you talk to

one person you actually enjoyed talking to. So what is this about?"

"You can't guess?"

"I'm afraid that I already had. I bump into Tim, Jason—you are already here, so that leaves only one other person for me to meet in the regular world."

"And?"

"And I am a little freaked."

She gave a slight smile.

"Everyone would be if they knew."

"I don't even know what to say. What to ask. Everything is just crazy."

"Well pat yourself on the back. Few figure it out."

"Some have figured it out?"

"How do you think that Tim got involved?"

"Seriously? He figured it out? Smart kid."

"He is." Barbara confirmed.

"This is just incredible—and terrifying. What does all this mean? I know now, so what happens next?"

"This is a big moment; you are officially in."

While he was happy to hear this it didn't exactly set his mind at ease.

"So then, it's all good." Dick felt his excitement growing.

He was in! Part of the Bat team—organization—group. Suddenly everything was looking up.

"This is amazing! This is great Babs."

Now he was part of a team. No more being out by himself. He could talk with Babs, and Tim—Jason if he wanted.

"We should celebrate Babs! Go out or something. Not here—you know somewhere nice and normal."

Her face seemed to darken.

"Come on. You'll love it." He said kneeling down. "I can find a place without a lot of people. We can eat in the middle of some woods if you want."

He didn't really care as long as they were together.

Could his life really be this awesome?

"Dick, about that . . ."

"Please Babs? It will be fun. I'll make balloons for youuuuuu." He sang.

"I don't think that's a good idea Dick."

"Come on. I promise not to breathe in the helium—although it's fun."

Barbara shook her head in jest.

"Dick please, I mean it."

"Mean what?" He asked with a laugh.

"I don't think that it's a good idea. That _we_ are not a good idea."

The world shattered.

* * *

Nightwing used a little more force than usual taking down the crook.

He thought about apologizing but then decided against it.

The jerk should have thought twice before trying to hurt an innocent family.

As the police lights shown in the distance with sirens blaring, he flexed his wrist and headed for the rooftop.

"Hey Wing!"

Dick paused at the sound of the voice.

"Red Hood? What are you doing over here?" He asked suspiciously.

Nothing good no doubt.

"You've been elusive lately."

"No one has asked me for help." Dick countered.

"Well just because you are in doesn't mean you are _in._ Still you owe me a favor remember?"

Nightwing sighed.

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Follow me."

Nightwing followed Red Hood back to the edge of Gotham. To the docks more importantly.

"What are we doing here?"

The night air was cold and damp. Slight fog hung over the water."

"Shhh." Red Hood help up a hand for silence.

Nightwing crouched down lower trying to get a look at where Jason pointed.

There were some men waited by a dock.

"So what?"

An object was thrown at him.

Dick barely caught it.

The object felt familiar in his hand.

A gun?

"What is this for?"

Jason didn't look his way.

"Every two weeks a barge comes to restock one of the major gangs in the area. It's a smaller one, but deadly. Batman used to try and persuade them

not to using his normal tactics. Try to scar them, have them arrested, and hope it sticks. It never does."

The bitterness could be tasted.

"And during those times more and more people get killed. Three in the last two days alone. Batman's plan only works when people are scared. These

guys are no longer afraid."

"So . . . what?"

"So we are going to make them be."

Nightwing narrowed his eyes. This sounded . . .

"With this?" He said brandishing the gun Jason had thrown him.

"You know how to use one don't you? You're a cop and everything."

"Well sure I know how to use it, but I kind of don't . . . like to." Not as Nightwing.

Red Hood snorted.

"Golden boy and a goody two shoes—what a combination.

"It's just that—."

"Hey, you live by the sword, you die by the sword right? Are we just going to let another round of innocent people being killed go by?"

Nightwing gripped the gun.

"Listen Jason" He risked using his name. "I just don't think that this is the best way to handle this."

"Is that so? What is the best way then? How are we supposed to handle dirt like this? Monsters like the Joker?"

"I don't . . ." This was too much deep thinking for Nightwing to handle at the moment. "Listen, I don't have the answers, I really don't. I just know that

this only lowers us to their level. I'll help you capture them but I won't use this."

Nightwing tossed the gun back to him.

Even behind the mask. Dick could feel Jason's glare.

"Fine then. Get going. I'll just do it myself."

"You can't."

"Going to stop me Goldie?" Red Hood hissed in anger.

"You are basically telling me that you are going to kill those guys so, yes. If I have to."

For a long time there was silence as the two men stared at each other.

"Fine." Jason snarled. "Just remember when you hear about someone being killed by the Hunter gang in the poor neighborhoods that it's on _your_

hands."

"Then any death that happens in Gotham is our fault." Nightwing shot back trying to reason with him.

"Then you should hang up your wings. You will be useless when it comes to Joker or any monster like him."

"Even a monster like Joker is a person that should get justice in the correct sense."

"Ask your new girlfriend about that. You might feel differently."

Nightwing sighed and stared out to sea.

He hadn't talked to Oracle or Barbara since that one night.

He thought that the only thing that stood in their way was her father's approval. How could she just . . .

"What's up?"

"What?"

Hood seemed to stare at him intently.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't seen you anywhere in the clock tower vicinity."

Nightwing said nothing.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't see you as the kind of guy who would care."

"If it concerns Barbie I do. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! She just . . . cut me off."

"What?"

Dick didn't feel the need to explain.

"I'll be going."

* * *

"Barbie? Barb?"

Jason took his hood off and set it down near her monitors.

"Barb?"

"Hold on!"

He heard the sound of water being let from the kitchen sink.

"What is it? Trouble?"

She wheeled out of her small upstairs kitchen to face him.

"Why have you given Wing the cold shoulder?"

He watched her face carefully.

Barbara, being bat trained, gave nothing away.

"It's not your concern."

His foot stopped her wheel—a move he knew that she hated.

" _Jason Todd_."

"Cut it out, Red and tell me what is going on. One day you are all happy and giddy over some guy and now you have blacklisted him. Being alone all the

time and choosing not to be happy isn't good for you."

"Pot calling the kettle _black_ much?" Barbara said glaring at him.

He slowly removed his foot.

"Yeah, the loner gig is my deal. At least you have people who love you."

She softened a bit.

"People love you Jason. You just make things really hard for them."

"Not how people love you. Wing seems really hurt."

"Why do you care?"

"Because you like him."

"That's why you care?" She asked in disbelief.

 _Because you were happy again._

"Just what is the deal here?" Jason continued.

"I just . . . realized it wasn't going to work. Better end it now before either of us get hurt."

"I think you both are hurt already."

"Listen Jason. It's just—."

"It's just what Red? We have both been through enough, right? You can tell me."

"He . . . I heard him tell my dad that he wants to have kids."

"So?"

"So? Jason." Barbara snapped.

"Come on Barb, you are going to close him off just for that. You _might_ be able to have kids."

"But probably not." Barbara argued back. "I don't know."

"Did you even explain any of that to him? Or did you just make up your mind as to what he was going to say and break you two up?"

She didn't say anything.

"Really Barbie? That's cold. Give the guy a shot. You are way too sensitive."

"You did _not_ just say that." She hissed.

"You like him Barb—and he likes you. Just . . . go with it. And don't think I don't find this conversation weird either. I feel like Oprah will be coming out

from somewhere any moment."

This caused her to chuckle.

"I hope not."

"Seriously Barbara, don't stop yourself from doing what you want."

"I thought you didn't like him."

Jason huffed.

He didn't.

"You do. That's what matters."

* * *

"Sorry if I'm late."

Dick managed a smile as Robin placed his grappling gun on belt.

"It's okay. It's my fault for asking you to come this way."

"It's fine. Seems kind of slow tonight."

The boy plopped down happily next to him.

"Listen Robin, I kind of need to be a coward and ask you something."

"Oh, okay." The masked boy looked at him.

"So . . . it's a long story, but Red Hood came to collect on the 'favor' that I owed him."

Robin looked nervous.

"How did that go?"

"Badly. He wanted me to help him take out a gang by the docks."

"The Hunter gang? That's one of his hang ups."

"Yeah, he wanted to—take them out."

"Uh, oh. Did you do it?"

Robin looked nervous.

"No. It wasn't right. Plus I don't know how I feel about guns."

"G . . . guns? You used a gun?"

"No, of course not."

Robin let out a breath.

"Good. Batman would not have been happy."

"Well then he won't be happy with Hood either."

"Well, we are kind of used to it with him." Robin said with a grimace.

"So he uses guns? I guess I never thought about using one. It seems . . . wrong somehow."

"It's good that you feel that way. You would probably be kicked out if you didn't."

Dick frowned.

He could put a guess on why.

Bruce Wayne's parents were killed by a man with a gun so it only stood to reason that he would be against using them.

"So Jason gets away with it?"

Robin fidgeted and scratched his head.

"Not exactly. It's complicated. He doesn't always live at the manor so he is hard to control. He's been so different since he was killed."

"What?"

"Huh?"

" _Since he was killed?_ He's alive isn't he? Are you talking metaphorically?"

"I wish I was." Tim said with a shake of his head. "Jason was killed when he was Robin."

"Hold on." Dick said holding up a hand. "Back up. Jason was Robin? Plus, he is totally alive!"

"You didn't think I was Robin all this time did you?"

Nightwing felt a bit foolish.

"But he's alive." He argued.

"Yeah, that's a long story too. He was brought back—I probably shouldn't tell you how—but something has always been wrong with him since then. We

used to have fun together, but now he's . . ."

Tim faded off and looked across the sky.

Dick could not process all this.

"The Commissioner told me that Barbara used to tutor both of you."

"Yeah, those were the good days."

"The Joker . . . the Joker is the person who killed him."

Robin offered up the information carefully as if he feared getting in trouble for telling.

That explained a few more things.

"Can I ask you something else?"

This was the question Dick feared more to ask.

"Sure."

"What's the connection between Oracle and the Joker?'

Robin reaction was caked in alarm.

"I don't think I should be the one to—."

"Please tell me Tim. I can't ask her. We are brothers, right?" Dick felt a little mean playing the brothers card. "She would probably not tell me. Plus we

aren't even talking right now."

"Why not?" Tim asked confused. "I thought you two were in love."

Nightwing coughed.

"Oh, ah . . . that's . . ."

"Sorry." Tim rushed to say as his face flushed red.

"No, it's okay." Dick said after clearing his throat. "My love life is kind of stuck at the moment. How is yours doing?"

"Well, Stephanie—that is her name—and I grabbed some ice cream once, but ever since then I can't think of what else to do. Plus I think she might find

me annoying now."

Dick patted Robin on the shoulder.

"Maybe I'm not the best guy to get advice from."

"So you really want to know?"

Nightwing nodded.

"Joker shot her. Not Batgirl, just when she was Barbara."

A fire lit inside of him.

He had never face Gotham's illustrious Joker. For Jokers sake, he hoped he never would.

The idea that someone had caused Barbara that kind of pain—that it was the actions of some _villain_ that took away the use of her legs—

"I shouldn't have told you."

"No just—." Dick tried to calm the boy down. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Robin stood up and crossed his arms as if he was cold.

"Our stories are all kind of ugly." He said quietly.

Dick managed a small smile.

"I guess that is what keeps us together."

* * *

Some nights later, Dick made up his mind to visit Oracle.

That is, if she let him in.

He approached cautiously.

If she wanted to, she could track him. He still kept the communicator in his pocket. It was like a good luck charm. He never used it, but if he had it he

knew that she was close.

Reaching out, he tapped the glass and waited.

He didn't hear anything so he tapped again.

His shoulders slumped.

"Give it up Grayson. She doesn't want you."

Whatever had happened between them was over. He best just learn to live with that fact even if it hurt.

Setting his shoulders, he shot out his line.

"Nightwing!"

Batman's commanding voice called out.

He paused and turned around to face the window.

Batman's face immediately close to his own made Dick take a step back. Batman grabbed his shoulder so as to keep him from falling of the small ledge.

"Get in here."

Nightwing crawled through in a hurried manner.

He still didn't like being bossed around.

Oracle's lair was up and running. All the computer monitors were on and various buttons flashed.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked cautiously.

"It's fine; I was just about to leave. Tim told me you had a run in with Jason."

"You could say that."

"I appreciate that you didn't encourage him in his attempts."

"Sure, but I think . . ." Dick stopped talking. Batman didn't seem to want him to continue. He pushed forward anyway. "I don't think he is necessarily

wrong. I mean, something does have to be done—but not in _that_ way." He clarified.

Batman continued to stare at him.

Even though Dick knew it was Bruce Wayne under there, it was almost impossible to imagine.

"Are you free for the rest of the night?"

"Sure."

"Good. Meet Robin and me on the rooftops by the Central Bank in an hour."

"Sure, okay, sure." Nightwing went on blandly as Batman headed out. "Would it kill him to ask instead of order?"

"It might, he would hate to risk it."

Her voice caught him off guard. Which was odd, considering he was in her room and he had come here to see her.

"Barbara."

She looked about the room before greeting him.

"Listen, Babs . . ."

"Dick . . ."

Their eyes met and they both looked away.

"I didn't mean to be so cold to you." She said quietly.

He wasn't sure how to respond. A simple 'it's okay' didn't quite fit.

"There's a lot you don't know yet. About me—about everything."

"I know." He said softly. "I'm willing to listen."

"I know you are—that you would be. I was just afraid that you . . ."

"Babs." Nightwing said while crouching down in front of her. "I already lo—" He blushed as he hesitated to use the word. "I mean, we already have

been through so much. We can't give up now, can we?"

Her eyes shyly met his.

"I guess not. I was never one to give up."

Both of their eyes were shining.

"You want to tell me now?" He offered.

She smiled.

"It will probably take more than an hour Wing-nut. You would hate to miss your real first team up with Batman."

"Yes, I want to make a good impression on the boss don't I?" His mischievous grin mirrored hers. "And the people who work _with_ him."

Their noses touched.

"You have already done that, Dick Grayson."

"Good."

"Will you wear your earpiece again?"

"Always."

His promise was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

 **Random End Notes:** To write this I kind of took whatever from all the batman universes that I needed so I hope that in theory, everything is correct-ish. I published it under "Young Justice" just because that is where I started writing so it may technically not belong. I really want to write again but being a grown person is hard work. I really want to try though as I have come to realize how long it has been since I have written. I If anyone is still out there and reading I thank you a lot!

{Dick/Babs because, HELLO! They are perfect for each other!}

All right you know the drill. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.


End file.
